


Limited Amount of Love

by Raiya



Category: Method (2017), 메소드
Genre: Confession, Fix It, Fix It Fic, M/M, toxic relationship(hee-won)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/pseuds/Raiya
Summary: Jae-ha opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling.It had been two weeks, two weeks since the performance of the play ‚Unchained‘ two weeks since he had last seen Young-woo.
Relationships: Jae-ha/Young-woo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Limited Amount of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZenyZootSuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenyZootSuit/gifts).



> This movie's end is just too frustrating. v_v
> 
> for ZenyZootSuit because watching movies with you and writing stories is giving me life <3

_Warm lips against his hungrily._

_A hand that clings to his shoulder, grabs it with so much force that it almost hurts._

_Firm muscles that shift under his hand with every thrust of his hips._

_Low moans and a voice crying out._

_‚Hyung‘_

Jae-ha opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling.

It had been two weeks, two weeks since the performance of the play ‚Unchained‘. Two weeks since he had last seen Young-woo.  
Jae-ha had not tried to find another job yet, had not answered the director's phone calls, had not even left the house much. 

In fact he had done nothing, except his typical running routine in the morning, that he kept up stupidly like a robot that was following his programming.

After the play, Hee-won had happily taken him home, reassuring herself on the way that now he would finally be himself again, her Jae-ha, like always after he was through with a character.

Only that this time he could not bring himself to be _her Jae-ha_ again.

_‚You’re supposed to say you missed me‘_

„I miss you.“

Jae-ha muttered, still staring at the ceiling.

It was not even the ceiling he was used to staring at.

The director had shown up the night before complaining why he did not pick up his phone and invited himself for dinner. Hee-won had let him in, pretending that everything was as always, that they were a perfect sweet couple.  
She nudged his shoulder when he did not react to her story of the wonderful day they had spent together today and the last ones. That Jae-ha had decided to take some time off from acting to spend it with her.  
The only reaction he could bring himself to when she was talking about holidays at the beach was a sarcastic scoff.

To the beach, could she be any more spiteful?

Hee-won had made Jae-ha’s favorite meal that night. It had tasted like ash on his tongue. The director finished his plate after Jae-ha had pushed it away. 

„The play was so successful we were asked to do another staging in five days. I tried to tell you for a week now, time is running out for the preparations.“

„NO.“ Hee-won opposed loudly, making the director flinch surprised.

Jae-ha simply ignored her, „Has Young-woo already agreed?“ 

„Jae-ha!“  
When Hee-won reached for Jae-ha’s arm he drew it back, away from her.

„He said he would do it if you said yes.“ the director was glancing at Hee-won worried because of her strong reaction. Jae-ha avoided looking at her, he knew exactly what she was doing. How her brows furrowed, her eyes watered, and her mouth curved down. 

He had that before. Again and again.  
She could not scream at him now or hit him because she would not lose her control like that in front of another person, but she would once they were alone.

Jae-ha was so fed up with it.

Every time he tried to break up, when she was hurt by his behavior, she would start clinging to him, not letting him go. Cry, shout at him, tell him what possibilities she let go for him. 

_„I could have gone to Italy or Spain, they asked me to be an artist there. I could have lived the dream but I stayed so you can play theater.“_

That or her speech about what an awful man he was, that he was not normal, always got into character too deep, having relationships with his costars.  
Most times it was not even true. 

He never went as far with anyone as with Young-woo.

_Young-woo. The smell of seawater was suddenly in his nose again, the feeling of warm skin against his. The leather of the car seats crunching underneath them._

„I want to do it.“

Jae-ha left with the director that night.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The director was a little crazy, or he maybe knew him too well by now. Despite being unable to reach Jae-ha and not knowing his answer, he confirmed that they will be holding a second staging. Everything was set. The director had told the truth, as soon as he told Young-woo, that Jae-ha was joining them, he agreed to come to practice on the two days before the play was held.

When Jae-ha saw Young-woo again three days later it was like his heart finally remembered how to beat again, bringing a wave of feelings with the rush of his blood.

_Excitement, fear, need._

Young-woo’s eyes met his and the world stood still. His expression was neutral Jae-ha felt his heart sink.

Doubt was taking over.

_Were Young-woo’s feelings even real? Was he only into the character?_

They practiced their lines, not acting them out but only going through them, each of them sitting on a chair, not getting too close.

Young-woo’s manager was insisting on that.

Jae-ha tried to catch his eyes again but Young-woo left without looking up.

Jae-ha felt lost.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The next day the director ordered that the play was acted out and literally threw Young-woo’s manager and bodyguard out of the theater.

_„Don’t come back before nightfall, we have to go through the whole play and also costume check, tomorrow is the night already.“_

They left, reminding Young-woo to not do anything stupid, the pop-star had only rolled his eyes at them.

They had played through the play once, despite it being almost three weeks that they had last acted it out they both almost made no mistakes or forgot lines. It was almost scary how easy both were back into character.

The director and the small crew had left the stage for them to keep on practicing while they were taking care of other means that still needed to be organized. 

Jae-ha was reminded of that night again, where he could not sleep and went to the theater, only to find Young-woo being there too as if he was waiting for him.

_Because he was._

„I missed you.“

Jae-ha held Young-woo’s eyes when he said that line, like last time. The one that kept playing in his head over and over again, trying to make him understand it was not Walter talking to Singer this time.

„I missed you.“ he repeated again and pulled Young-woo into his arms, burying his face against the other's neck taking in his scent, breathing against his neck. Young-woo took a shuddering breath, clung to Jae-ha’s shirt and he pressed his body close against him.

„Jae-ha.“ Young-woo whispered tilting his head up and bringing his lips close to his ear. Making Jae-ha’s skin tingle.

„I can’t remember that being in the script.“  
A familiar voice sounded and the hysterical hitch at the end betrayed the cool-tone they tried to convey.

Jae-ha suppressed the urge to step back and held Young-woo closer.

Giving Young-woo an excusing smile he turned around to Hee-won, „We need to talk.“

When he turned around to step off the stage, Jae-ha brushed his fingers over the back of Young-woo’s hand, hoping that he would understand.

„Yes, come home with me and we can talk.“  
„No, we will talk outside of the theater.“

Hee-won pressed her lips into a thin line and he could see her anger. Of course, she wanted to talk at home. To make sure that it would end like it always does, make sure she could make a scene. Something she would not dare if people were around.

He told her again that he wanted to leave her, that he had wanted to for longer. 

She begged him to try again, that she was ready to forgive, stay away from the theater but he only shook his head.

„I love him!“ 

Jae-ha shouted and stopped her rambling, her eyes went wide and she was looking around if there was anyone who had heard him.

„I love him.“ He repeated again just as loud as before and she shushed him, told him to be quiet before anyone would hear and he just shrugged.

„So let them hear. I don’t care anymore.“  
„You can’t mean that.“ Hee-won huffed, shaking her had.

„I’m sorry for all the time I’ve hurt you but it has been over between us a while ago, we both know that. It is long due that we stop pretending.“  
Her eyes started to fill with tears and Jae-ha had to hold himself back from going to her and embrace her because it would only send the wrong signal. It was one of the typical mistakes he made before.

Hee-won stood there waiting for him to move to do anything like he used, that he gave in again like always. Only that this time he did not.

„Go home Hee-won, call your friends or your mother. I will pick up some stuff when you're not there.“

With that he turned around to got back inside the theater. Opening the door he noticed Young-woo was leaning next to it. 

„I heard you’re in love with a man.“ 

Jae-ha turned to him and stepped closer, he glanced down at Young-woo’s shoes, whose soles were showing the whole color spectrum of a rainbow, and then back up to his face, placing his hand next to him on the wall.

„What if I am?“

Young-woo shifted and got on his tiptoes, trying to seem taller.

„That depends, I am a very intolerant person and can only accept you if it’s me you're in love with. Because the love in the world is very limited. And I want all of your limited love.“

Young-woo lazily wrapped his arms around Jae-ha’s neck and gazed at his lips on purpose before he looked up through his lashes, biting his lip.

_Such a tease._

„The rest of the world is lucky then because they won’t have to fear your wrath.“ Jae-ha smiled at him and leaned down to kiss those lips again that had never left his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it <3


End file.
